


Always

by hunters_retreat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Ownership, bdsm relationship, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: He held out a hand and invited Shiro to bed with him.  “I have something for you.”





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is marked as BDSM, beware that there isn't a lot happening here. I wanted a story about getting the collar, not really the use of it (not yet anyway) so here it is :P I might be persuaded to add more to this story :P

This first time it happened, it threw Keith for a loop.  He’d had to step back and take a few deep breaths and he’d ended the night very unsatisfied.  Because that bit of information had changed everything.

Until that moment, Keith had never once thought Shiro would want the same things Keith wanted. 

Oh, Keith was fine with Shiro pressed into his body, his weight covering Keith like a blanket.  He loved Shiro and he was flexible enough to enjoy this, even if he didn’t usually bottom with his lovers.

That night though, Shiro had been playing rough and Keith had played back and when his hand wrapped around Shiro’s neck, his lover had stopped dead still and moaned so deep Keith had felt it all the way down his arm.

Just a little more pressure and Shiro had gone from dominating to bared throat submission.  And Keith had needed to walk away because there was no way he could continue until he and Shiro had a long talk about just what they were doing here.

Now, Keith couldn’t wait to get home.  He had the perfect gift tucked away in Black and he wouldn’t be able to give it to him until they had a few hours.

“Voltron, how was your mission?”

He smiled at the sound of the Atlas’ captain over the comms.  “We have a new ally and they’ll be sending some representatives to the Coalition in a few days’ time.”

“Something to celebrate then.  Good to have you home, Voltron.”

“Good to be back, Atlas.”

 

***

 

A few hours later found him reading in bed.  He might have fallen asleep already, but he had a nervous energy that wouldn’t leave.  A spar hadn’t helped, and neither had a hot shower.  Nor a cold one. 

The door to his quarters opened and he looked up to see Shiro smiling at him.   “May I?”

“You know you don’t need to ask,” Keith said as he set down his book.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d already be asleep.  It was a long mission.”

“Diplomatic missions are always long.”

Shiro smiled and that was the one thing Keith had needed to calm himself.  This moment right here, with Shiro.  He held out a hand and invited Shiro to bed with him.  “I have something for you.”

Shiro took the hand and let himself be pulled into bed.  He sat down next to Keith and Keith rolled over to find the package.  Shiro sat up with his back to the headboard and Keith sat cross-legged beside him as he handed it over.

“What’s this for?”

“I just saw it.”  They’d talked about it, but they’d never been able to settle on it, for one very specific reason.

Shiro undid the paper wrapping and found a beautifully carved wooden box.  He ran his fingers over it and admired the craftsmanship.  “This is beautiful.”

“Yeah, well the real present is inside.”

Shiro’s eyes opened wide at that, but he found the latch and opened it.  “Keith, is this…”

“A collar,” Keith answered before Shiro could finish asking.  “I know we never finished that conversation, but one of the biggest problems was always being able to hide it.  The Chakmanak have a flower than changes colors.  When they use it to make fabric, the item gains that ability.  So, when we’re alone together, it can be whatever color you want.  But when you’re on duty, you can still wear it and it will blend into your skin.”

“Keith…” he whispered.

“May I?” Keith asked.

Shiro nodded and Keith leaned forward and took the collar from the velvety interior.  He placed it in Shiro’s hands.  “Think that you want it to blend in with your skin.”

Shiro looked doubtful at that but he took a deep breath and he closed his eyes.  When he opened them, they both looked down and Shiro gasped.  “Keith, this is amazing.”

He smiled at Shiro.  “Glad you think so.  May I put it on you?”

His fingers itched to touch the long line of his neck, but they had put rules in place because of Keith’s needs to do just that, and Shiro’s response to it.

Shiro held his hands out for Keith to take the collar from him.  “Please.”

Keith took it and stood up.  He offered a hand to Shiro and pulled him off the bed.  He led him to the mirror on the other side of the room.  He stood Shiro in front of the mirror and ran a hand across his shoulders.

“First, strip for me Shiro,” he ordered.  “Down to your briefs.”

Shiro’s face blushed softly and Keith stood to the side, watching him in the reflection.  He was beautiful like this, in his submission.  Keith knew just how far to push and when and there was nothing so incredible to him as the moment when Shiro went from Captain of the Atlas to Keith’s.

He moved with military efficiency and folded his clothes to set them on the small table in the corner that Keith left just for that purpose.  When he moved in front of the mirror again, he did so with eyes down and his hands held behind his back, waiting for Keith’s next order.

Keith moved forward then and ran his hand over Shiro’s naked back.  He pressed a kiss to the skin between his shoulder blades and ran his hand over his side and to the front of Shiro’s waist.  He released him before he could get carried away and he brought the collar up to rest against Shiro’s shoulder where he could see it in the mirror.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to put one of these on you?” he asked.

Shiro swallowed hard and Keith pressed a kiss into the skin just above his arm’s anchor.  He undid the clasp and brought the fabric up to his lover’s neck.  It only took a moment to get the collar on and then Keith ran his fingers over it.  Without his fingers to feel the difference in texture, he wouldn’t know it was there.

“Now,” he told Shiro, “think about what you want it to look like, when it’s just the two of us.”

Shiro closed his eyes and skimmed his hand over the collar again and as he did, the material turned the darkest black.  For a moment Keith thought it was a single color, but then he saw it was like the sky from space.  Little specks of color ran throughout the black giving it life and warmth.

It was perfect.

“Keith,” Shiro swallowed and Keith knew why.  He knew what he wanted.

Keith leaned up behind him, watching him in the mirror over his shoulder, and pressed a hand to his throat.

“Mine, Shiro.  Say it.”

“Yours.  Always.”

“This collar, what does it mean to us?”

“I’m yours.  When I’m not on duty, I am yours to order and control.  To do with as you please.  Only my duty to my ship and my people come before you.”

“Yes,” Keith said.  They had both agreed to those terms, agreed that there could never be a moment when Shiro questioned when Keith was in control of him.  And once that collar was in place, Keith wouldn’t be able to deal with the back and forth.  There could be no negotiating while it was on.  Shiro was allowed to remove it, and once he did all claims Keith had on him were gone until it was placed back on him.

“Do you love me, Shiro?”

“Yes,” Shiro said immediately. 

Keith turned him and leaned up into him.  He gripped the back of Shiro’s neck and kissed him hard.  Shiro opened beautifully for him and let out a moan.  It wasn’t the moan of desire and sex and lusty things.  No, this was the bone-deep contentment at being claimed by Keith.

“To bed Shiro,” Keith demanded.

Shiro went without question and Keith smiled as he stalked towards the bed, grateful that the cold shower hadn’t taken hold after all.

 

***

 

The next morning, their meeting ran long and the Paladins rushed out to get to their lions for a training run with the MFE fighters.  Shiro was grabbing the last of the papers when Keith came up behind his chair.  He let his fingers trace over the edge of the collar, hidden beneath Shiro’s uniform. 

“I’d never know it was there,” Keith said with a smile.  It was more heated that he usually let out at work, but they were alone for a moment.

Shiro’s eyes were dark and hungry in response.  “I’ll always know.”

Keith took a risk and pressed his lips to Shiro’s.  “You’re always mine.”

He stepped away before he could let himself get pulled in any further.  He stopped by the door and looked back when he heard Shiro’s voice.  Shiro was back to his usual calm and collected self, but Keith knew that underneath it all, was the man that had let him take claim over him.

Shiro smiled and brought his hand up to his jacket collar as if he was adjusting it.  Keith knew better and Shiro simply nodded.

“Always.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
